The present invention relates to an energy-saving lamp and, more particularly, to an energy-saving lamp, which can be remotely controlled in wireless way to generate multistage brightness.
Along with enhancement of living standard, there are continual innovations in home environment designs. In order to match aesthetic of the whole space, the design of illumination has already been much appreciated. Because energy-saving lamps have the advantages of long lifetime of use, energy saving, low fault rate, stable light, high luminescence efficiency, and high compatibility with various kinds of lamps as compared to conventional tungsten light lamps, they have become the mainstream in the market.
A common energy-saving lamp mainly comprises a small fluorescent tube and a stabilizer. An AC current of a certain frequency is, generated through an oscillation circuit in the stabilizer to light the fluorescent tube. This kind of design lets the energy-saving lamp has only two types of operation: xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d. This is different from a conventional tungsten lamp, which can have different luminescence levels along with change of supplied electricity. The brightness of the conventional energy-saving lamp thus cannot be adjusted to fully meet the requirement of mood building for people appreciating life quality. Therefore, for most stores and residences appreciating mood, the energy-saving lamps have less practicality and convenience.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose an energy-saving lamp whose brightness can be adjusted. In order to let people conveniently control the operation of a brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp and help the handicapped control the energy-saving lamp by themselves without the help of others, the present invention proposes a radio-frequency (RF) wireless remote-control brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp.
The primary object of the present invention is to propose a RF wireless remote-control brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp, which exploits mutual learning of internal codes of a remote-control module and light-adjustable energy-saving lamps to let the remote-control module be capable of remotely controlling a plurality of sets of light-adjustable energy-saving lamps. Moreover, a user can press the same key of the remote-control module for many times to achieve multistage change of brightness of the light-adjustable energy-saving lamp.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a RF wireless remote-control brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp, which can control a brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp via telephone DTMF (Dual Tone Multi-Frequency) tone.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a RF wireless remote-control brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp, which can control a brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp via a computer or the Internet.
According to the present invention, a RF wireless remote-control brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp comprises a brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp and a remote-control module. The brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp has a RF wireless receiver circuit therein for receiving a remote-control signal from the remote-control module and transmitting it to a central processing unit (CPU). The CPU discriminates the remote-control signal, converts it into a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal, and then outputs the PWM signal to a pulse-to-DC-voltage-level output circuit, which converts the PWM signal into a DC voltage level. A starting and brightness adjusting circuit connected to a lamp tube and a starter power source circuit is connected to the pulse-to-DC-voltage-level output circuit so that the luminescent brightness of the lamp tube can be adjusted according to the DC voltage level. The remote-control module can send out different remote-control signals to the brightness-adjustable energy-saving lamp to remotely control the brightness thereof in multistage way.